Season 9 Episodes and Videos of Barney
Here are the Spanish episodes from Season 9 of Barney & Friends aired on Discovery Kids in Latin America. Also, the Season 9 home videos of Barney & Friends in Spanish were released on DVD to stores in Mexico. Episodes in Spanish Everybody's Got Feelings (Spanish) Con la ayuda de Barney, los niños aprenden todo sobre sentimientos, sobre todo sentirse feliz, triste y enojado. Caring Hearts (Spanish) Un proyecto especial escolar ayuda a Barney y sus amigos aprenden todo sobre amor y relaciones. Let's Make Music! (Spanish) Barney y los niños aprenden sobre música, así que deciden hacer su propia banda de marcha. Movin' Along (Spanish) Barney y los niños aprenden cómo pueden mover sus cuerpos en diferentes actividades. Let Your Creativity Fly! (Spanish) Los niños usan su imaginación para crear su propio avión. Imagine That! (Spanish) Mediante el uso de su imaginación, los niños convertir foto de Laura en una aventura de la isla! Keep on Truckin' (Spanish) Barney y los niños se divierten aprendiendo todo sobre los diferentes tipos de camiones! I'm a Builder (Spanish) Con un poco de imaginación, los niños utilizan cajas para construir un castillo para la princesa de peluche! Coming on Strong (Spanish) Barney y los niños aprenden a crecer grande y fuerte a través de diversas actividades. Let's Play Games! (Spanish) Barney, Baby Bop, BJ y los niños pasan un día entero jugando deportes y juegos. What I Want to Be (Spanish) Barney y los niños divertirán con trabajos de carrera diferentes. When I'm a Firefighter (Spanish) Barney y los niños pretenden ser bomberos y aprender todo sobre lo que es para ser un bombero. You Can Count on Me! (Spanish) Nick muestra Barney y los niños su número de tarjetas que le y su madre había puesto juntos. Realmente no piensa es divertido al principio, pero Barney muestra él como números y a contar pueden ser muy divertido! A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes (Spanish) Mediante el uso de formas y sus colores favoritos, los niños hacen fotos para un festival de arte. Easy as ABC (Spanish) Baby Bop invita a sus amigos a una fiesta de té. Pero cuando ella no sabe firmar su nombre en la invitación, Barney y sus amigos ayudan a su hechizo su nombre. Look What I Can Do! (Spanish) Barney y los niños están mostrando las cosas especiales que pueden hacer en una lo puede mostrar. Making a Move! (Spanish) Después de que Anna se mueve en el barrio, Barney y Whitney muestra su alrededor del parque, conocer a algunos de sus amigos y jugar algunos juegos! Home, Safe Home (Spanish) Después de Bomberos Bill viene al parque para una inspección de seguridad, los niños decidan que quieren hacer una inspección de seguridad también. Así, Barney y los niños suben con las normas de seguridad diferentes para cada habitación de una casa. On the Road Again (Spanish) Para ayudar a enseñar a los niños sobre la seguridad del coche, Barney permite a sus amigos a jugar en su coche imaginario. Mientras tanto, BJ entra en una carrera de karts! My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist (Spanish) Barney informa a los niños la importancia de visitar regularmente al médico y al dentista. Sleepover Surprises (Spanish) Barney, BJ y Baby Bop invitará a David, Stacy, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami y Anna para una fiesta de pijamada en el furgón de cola. The Clean Up Club (Spanish) Cuando el parque era tan desordenado, Barney y sus amigos tienen un "Limpiar Club" para limpiar de basura y reciclaje en cada basura puede. Let's Go Hunting (Spanish) Después de que Stacy encontró un guijarro, Barney y David iban en una búsqueda del tesoro con Stacy para buscar más piedras y otras cosas para mostrar a sus amigos. I Love My Neighborhood (Spanish) Barney, Baby Bop, BJ y a los niños aprenden todo acerca de barrios. Como se imaginan que exploran el vecindario por caminando por la calle, reunirse con vecinos amistosos y visitar lugares reales en un barrio, incluyendo una tienda de abarrotes, correos, biblioteca y hasta un restaurante. Goodbye, Blankey (Spanish) Baby Bop se afloje su cobijita amarillo. Ella lo dejó en la heladería. Barney, BJ y los niños se ayudarán a buscar alrededor del parque, o cobijita quiere de Baby Bop volver a ella. Our Surprised Pets (Spanish) Después de perro de Nick Baxter viene a visitar el parque, Barney y su amigos hablar sobre tener un perro, gato, peces, aves, conejo, hámster, tortuga, rana o una roca (no es un animal y que es una cosa). Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air (Spanish) Barney, Baby Bop, BJ y los niños aprenden todo sobre el transporte, al igual que en tierra, agua o aire. Viajan por un avión, un autobús de la ciudad, un tren, un barco, motos o incluso ir de excursión. Rainy Days are Fun (Spanish) Cuando esté lloviendo fuera, Barney y sus amigos están jugando en el furgón de cola para jugar y usar su imaginación. Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground (Spanish) Barney y sus amigos aprenden acerca de las cosas que van hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Animal See, Animal Do (Spanish) Barney enseña a sus amigos sobre los animales. Mientras Anna, Kami, Whitney, Raquel, Laura y Stacy se planeaban hacer un caballo pretende para Baby Bop, Barney, BJ, Jackson, Nick, David y Miguel se sorprendieron al ver un caballo imaginario. My New Shoes (Spanish) Cuando zapatillas de ballet rosa de Baby Bop están demasiado sucios, Barney y los niños llevan a la tienda de zapatos para buscar nuevos para ella. Soup's On! (Spanish) Barney, Baby Bop, BJ y los niños están jugando restaurante pretende hacer algunos deliciosa sopa de verduras. The Greatest Show on Earth (Spanish) Después de encontrar disfraces para el circo y carteles, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop y los niños ponen en un circo en el furgón de cola. Stacy quiere ser un maestro de ceremonias del circo y amigos de Barney quieren ser artistas de circo para realizar actos de circo. A Friend in Need (Spanish) Jackson, Nick, David y Miguel están jugando un juego de alien, y BJ monta su scooter alrededor del parque. Barney necesita ayuda con los cuatro niños y BJ ser amigos a ser un amigo. It's Magic (Spanish) Barney y sus amigos ven un mágico espectáculo donde un hombre mago llamado "Merlín el mago" que realiza trucos de magia. Going on a Fishing Trip (Spanish) Barney, Baby Bop y los niños son a pescar en el lago para pescar. Back on Track (Spanish) Cuando Stacy y David jugar tren ingenieros, Barney les enseña a tomar turnos jugando trenes de juguete. Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner (Spanish) Barney y sus amigos están tan ávidos de alimento durante la hora del desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Después de que Anna traiga su almuerzo en el furgón de cola tiene un apetito. Mientras que Laura, Rachel, Whitney, Kami y Stacy hacen su propia mantequilla de maní y emparedados y centeno pan para Barney y Jackson, Nick, David y Miguel hacen sus macarrones con queso para Baby Bop y traen sus pepinillos para BJ para la cena. The Park Sale (Spanish) Después de Barney y sus amigos tienen su propia venta de parque para la venta de juguetes, libros, juegos y otros. School Days (Spanish) Barney, Baby Bop y BJ están visitando la escuela para niños en jardín de infantes. I'm a Scientist (Spanish) Barney y sus amigos aprenden sobre ciencia. My Baby Brother (Spanish) Después de informar a sus amigos que él tiene un nuevo hermanito, David aprende a ser un gran hermano. All About Me (Spanish) Barney enseña a los niños que son todos especiales a través de diferentes actividades. Barney Home Videos in Spanish Happy, Mad, Silly, Sad: Putting a Face to Feelings (Spanish) Amor hace el mundo de Barney va alrededor, y el dinosaurio huggable anima a sus amigos a entender todo acerca de las emociones, maneras, compartir y cuidar. Siempre es un día feliz de la diversión y el aprendizaje cuando usted pasa con Barney y sus amigos! Movin' and Groovin' (Spanish) Barney y sus amigos son móviles y acanalar al ritmo de la música! Como aprender sobre ritmo y crear sus propios instrumentos musicales, Barney lleva la banda con un allí y un rooty-toot-toot. Y descubren que hay un montón de maneras de conseguir un cambio en como lo hacen el la Dino Danza. Entonces, después de ondulación a través de un juego de Simon dice, son de las razas. Amigos de Barney descubren la diversión de movimiento mientras que hermosa música juntos! Let's Pretend with Barney (Spanish) Imagine la diversión que usted experimentará con Barney y sus amigos construir su propio avión e ir a una aventura de isla tropical. De pretender ser un pirata en busca de encontrar tesoros enterrados, amigos de Barney descubren que creatividad les permite volar en las alas de la imaginación! Now I Know My ABCs (Spanish) "B" es de Barney, Baby Bop y BJ! No importa cómo se escribe, amigos de Barney tienen F-U-N aprender el abecedario, colores y mucho más! Barney's Colorful World (Spanish) Barney tiene su billete a la aventura que trae la magia de su espectáculo colorido a tu propio salón! ¡Únete a la dino-estrella púrpura y sus amigos en un viaje mágico y musical nuestro mundo colorido! Ready, Set, Play! (Spanish) De la cabeza a los pies, Barney mantiene a los niños moviéndose como él comparte la importancia de la actividad y el ejercicio para el crecimiento sano. Si caminar, gatear, correr o saltar, amigos de Barney está forma. Y juegos, añade a la diversión de ajuste de la sensación! ¿Cayeron de hambre después de hacer ejercicio? Luego masticar algunos alimentos crujientes, crujientes de Barney saludable snack-bar. ¡Que la diversión y los juegos comenzar! Let's Go to the Farm (Spanish) Barney lleva todos sus amigos en una aventura llena de diversión a una granja donde aprenden todo tipo de cosas especiales! Best Fairy Tales (Spanish) Una vez en una tierra de amistad y diversión, una celebración de cuento de hadas había empezado! En esta colección de cuentos encantados, Barney, BJ y Baby Bop compartan a sus cuentos favoritos sobre Ricitos de oro, elfos, tortugas y liebres. Deje que su imaginación despliegue como deleite en nuevos bailes y juegos y aprender que nadie es demasiado grande o demasiado pequeño, pero que todo el mundo es perfecto tal y como son! Con tus amigos de dino amado a tu lado, estarás seguro de vivir felizmente para siempre! Just Imagine (Spanish) Prepárate para reír y aprender como Barney y sus amigos toman un tee-ríffica viaje y conocer formas de cuatro ruedas para moverse. De camiones de bomberos para camiones de volteo para golpear hacia arriba y hacia abajo en un pequeño carro rojo, puede viajar a cualquier parte y construir cualquier cosa cuando usas tu imaginación. Únete a los dinos y sus amigos miran vehículos en una obra real y se inspira para construir un castillo con cajas de en esta tarde llena de diversión. ¡Ven y Únete a la diversión, solo usa tu imaginación! Everyone is Special (Spanish) ¡Únete a Barney y sus amigos en un día de dino-mite en el parque se celebran todas las cosas que los hacen especiales! De talentos especiales y habilidades para su color de pelo muy propio, los niños encuentran la diversión en ser único. La aventura continúa cuando un amigo anuncia una pequeña adición a su familia, un nuevo bebé, y el grupo aprende todo acerca de ser un super hermano o hermana! Joven o viejo, corto o alto, grande o pequeño – Barney sabe que desde la cabeza hasta los pies, cada uno es especial! The Land of Make-Believe (Spanish) ¡Únete a la aventura con Barney, BJ y Baby Bop descubren que todo puede suceder en la tierra de la fantasía! Cuando por arte de magia aparece una princesa perdida, joven de un libro de cuentos, Barney y sus amigos emprenden una búsqueda para le ayudar a encontrar camino a casa. En el camino, nadar con delfines, ver a una hermosa sirena y hasta conoce a un mago! Llegado a lo largo de una historia tan grande como su imaginación! Barney's Birthday (Spanish) Es el cumpleaños de Barney! Barney está convirtiendo un año más viejo y sus amigos están lanzando una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para él. Llena de canciones, juegos, globos, decoraciones, cumpleaños presenta, pizza, helado y pastel de cumpleaños incluso. Barney hace un deseo de cumpleaños mientras sopla las velitas a la torta antes de Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna y Miguel invitan a la fiesta (David, Jackson, Rachel, Whitney y Kami). We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Spanish) Esta Navidad, Barney, Baby Bop y BJ, Únete a los niños (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami y Whitney) para hacer un viaje especial al Polo Norte para ver a Santa en su taller en esta aventura de Navidad! Can You Sing That Song? (Spanish) En vivo desde su imaginación, es el momento de cantar muchas de tus canciones favoritas con el Show Musical de Juego de Barney! Barney, Baby Bop y BJ no pueden esperar para jugar en este día de retos musicales interactivos. Hay canciones para cantar, pistas para colves y sorpresas de algunos amigos de cuento de hadas. Con Barney, el nombre del juego es diversión! Barney's Top 20 Countdown (Spanish) Es hora de cantar y bailar a Barney Top 20 Countdown de tus canciones favoritas! Junto con Baby Bop y BJ, Barney muestra cómo cantar y contar al mismo tiempo y cómo mover los pies a algunos grandes golpes. Let's Go to the Beach (Spanish) Barney y sus amigos ir a la playa, para que puedan disfrutar un buen rato en el sol.